N° 74 ST
Sticky Grenades, also known as the N° 74 ST, are grenades used throughout the Call of Duty series. When thrown, they stick to any surface on impact and explode in a short amount of time. They were designed for anti-tank use, but are also useful against infantry. It's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapon Equivalent is the Semtex grenade. History Sticky Grenades are an unusual type of grenade developed and used by the British armed forces. It was an extremely dangerous grenade even to the user, which was why it was phased out in 1942 in favor of the Gammon bomb. The sticky grenade had a head made out of glass containing the highly volatile liquid explosive and a plastic rod containing the fuse. A knitted sheath covered the glass sphere and was covered with an extremely sticky resin based substance, hence the slang term 'stickie'. The resin was supposed to be so strong that the grenade could not be pulled off a surface before the grenade would explode. A metal case protected the bomb and prevented it from sticking to the carrier. Call of Duty: World at War The Sticky Grenade lives up to its name. Though it is primarily meant for anti-tank uses, it can stick to walls, ceilings, and even players. It is not as effective as fragmentation grenades due to its relatively smaller blast radius, but once stuck to a player, it is only a matter of seconds for certain death, as these grenades cannot be thrown back. Tactics Sticky Grenades can make good impromptu mines for covering a retreat. If you see the enemy coming your way and you don't have the right gun to take them out, consider tossing a Sticky Grenade on the floor, in the nearest doorway, on a barrel, or anywhere where it might be hard to spot. With good timing and a bit of luck, it can save your life more often than Frag Grenades, which have a tendency to bounce around, make a distinct "ping" noise, and have a longer fuse. However, the sticky grenade makes a faint "thok" noise when it sticks onto something and cannot be thrown as far. You cannot cook this grenade so you can run around with it until you throw it. A much more rare but effective tactic is to throw a sticky grenade at an ally, then have them run into an area with lots of enemies before it explodes. This is not recommended for hardcore. Because you can throw Sticky Grenades quite quickly, the Primary Grenades x2 perk is handy for throwing both quickly for a larger blast and greater damage. Due to the fact as being known as an anti-tank grenade, some players will think of the Sticky as much more powerful than regular frags and will tend to equip it in all their custom classes. Do not make this mistake. Although they are anti-tank weapons, the sticky effect might become annoying if a grenade is intended to bounce off a wall into an enemy stronghold. To solve this problem, vary between frags and Stickies during intermission time if you think the map chosen is suitable or not for either one. Image:Stickythrown_4.png|A thrown Sticky Grenade Trivia * The true name for this grenade is 'No. 74 ST'. * The Sticky Grenade has a shorter fuse than the fragmentation grenade, but frag grenades can be cooked, and the Sticky cannot. * The Sticky Grenade is the only British weapon in World at War. * Sticking a Sticky Grenade on an enemy is an automatic kill (although a quick-thinking victim can run at the thrower in an attempt to take his/her attacker with him/her). *Fragmentation grenades fly further. Therefore,Sticky's are mostly used on smaller maps. Video Montage thumb|300px|left See also *Sticky Bomb Category:British Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons